


I'll Paint You A Clear Blue Sky

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Muke [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blue-Haired Michael Clifford, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insecure Michael, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Michael is scared, and all Luke can do is try to be there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this from a dark place a really long time ago. I finally made it work enough to put it out (I think). Let me know how you feel about this one, because I've been going pretty hard on the angst, and I don't know if that's good or bad.  
> Blah blah blah fiction and not a statement...  
> Title from "BLUE" by Troye Sivan.

“Luke, are you awake?” Michael’s voice was hushed, and softened further by previous tears. I answered with the rattle of metal on metal as I drew my curtain back, inviting him in. He got up from his bunk across the narrow aisle and came to stand next to mine. I took in his sleepless silhouette, how he was dressed in just black boxers and a loose white t-shirt. His eyes were wide and glowing in the dim light, the blue of his hair suddenly a lot more sullen.

I felt my stomach twisting around at the sight of him, but ignored it in favor of inviting him into my bed. “It’s late, Mikey,” I whispered, reaching out for his hand, tugging him down into bed with me by it. He followed my lead, climbing in next to me. We lay there in silence for a moment. “Say it.”

“I love you,” he whispered. It surprised me a little bit, but somewhere in the back of my mind I’d known when I saw him standing there that this was coming. My heart started beating faster, every point of contact between us suddenly a lot more terrifying.

“I love you, too, Mikey,” and there was no need to confirm whether I meant it the same way that he did, or what way he had meant it in the first place. This had always been there between us. Every once in a while we shared moments like this, in total darkness, where we would exchange the only sentiment that we were completely sure about.

He was still crying, squirming closer to me and pressing his face into my chest. “Lukey,” he whispered.

“It’s gonna be alright,” I whispered, rubbing his back, pressing my hand under his shirt in to the hot skin underneath.

He didn’t respond for a long time, but eventually he rolled back to look at me. “I need to say something.”

“Ok.”

He took a shaky breath. “I know I told you I did, but I never slept with her.”

“Why not?”

“I couldn’t. Not with a girl,” he murmured, eyes wide and cautious, waiting for a response.

“Ok. You didn’t have to lie to me about it, you know.”

“I just couldn’t accept it, it wasn’t about you.”

“Ok,” I said again, more quietly, with more finality. And that was the end of the conversation for a few minutes, and just as I was drifting off I felt him squirm to press himself closer into me.

“Is there something wrong with me?” he asked in possibly the weakest voice I’d ever heard him use.

I didn’t know how to respond for a long time, but eventually I just sighed. “Maybe there is. But it’s not the fact that you like boys.”

“I’m sorry, you can go back to sleep,” he mumbled, rolling over to lie on his stomach, effectively rolling himself away from me.

“Mikey,” I whispered, reaching out to rub his back. He whined softly at my touch. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Then you have us, all three of us.”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said shakily on an exhaled breath.

“Don’t apologize to me, Michael. I will always be here for you,” I said fiercely.

He was crying again, but I didn’t try to soothe him this time, afraid to upset him more. I just rubbed his back, and listened to the muffled breaths of his sobs until we both fell asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know that was another short one, but I've been working on my long one, so short ones have a particular appeal right now. Leave comments and kudos so I can continue to survive, and otherwise just have an amazing day.


End file.
